The Duelist From Domino
by Ghost Archer
Summary: A new duelist arrives in Heartland City and meets Yuma Tsukumo and his friends. After his first duel, Yuma decides to recruit him for an upcoming tournament, but the Barians decide to crash the party. All credit for everything featured belongs to their original owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Sofia: *walks in the studio with Yuma* Hey Archer.**

**Me: Hey Sofia, Yuma. You ready for the new story?**

**Yuma: Yeah we are. I'm getting all psyched just by thinking about it!**

**Me: Glad to hear you say that, Yuma. Let's get this story started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL or anything else featured in this story.**

* * *

The Duelist from Domino

Chapter 1: Arriving in Heartland City

Today was a warm and sunny day in Heartland City. The sun is bright, the wind is blowing smoothly, and the people are as calm as ever. A bus just arrived in the south end of the city and a 16 year-old boy stepped out. He had short, brown hair, fair skin, jade green eyes, and a star-shaped burn mark under his right ear. He wore a blue t-shirt under a gray unzipped jacket with black jeans, white and blue running shoes, and two silver wristbands on his left wrist as well as a bronze ring on his right ring finger.

"Finally, I'm in Heartland City." The boy said as he began to look around the city, admiring the sights. Heartland Tower, Heartland Square, the Duel Sanctuary, Star Sparrow Studios, it was a duelist's dream come true. He was about to proceed to Heartland Academy to enroll when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Watch out!"

"Huh?!" the boy tried to see who it was, but didn't have enough time to react as another boy bumped right into him, making them both fall.

"OW! Watch where you're going, man!" the first boy shouted.

"Hey, I'm terribly sorry. I'm in a bit of a rush." The other boy apologized as he got up. The one that got up had pointed red and black hair and wore a white school shirt with red-lined sleeves and collar, a red tie, blue pants, and brown shoes. He also wore a gold, key-shaped pendant around his neck.

"No big deal. Things like this happen when I come to new places. Name's Derek. Derek North." The first boy introduced himself as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Cool name. I'm Yuma Tsukumo." The second boy introduced himself.

"That's a nice name. Where were you going in such a hurry?" Derek asked.

"I'm just on my way to school at Heartland Academy." Yuma answered.

"Did you say 'Heartland Academy'? That's where I'm about to enroll." Derek replied.

"Nice! If we hurry, we can get you started right away." Yuma suggested as he began to run towards the academy.

"Thanks Yuma. Lead the way." Derek replied as he ran to the school full speed with Yuma.

* * *

Yuma and Derek ran their way across dozens of streets and sidewalks towards. They have tripped their feet a few times, but they managed to shake it off. It was at that point a large, burly boy with black and dark green pointed hair under a red cap worn backwards came across them riding on his skateboard. He wore a school shirt that is the same design as Yuma's, but it shows his large stomach and blue pants strapped with black suspenders studded with metal orbs.

"C'mon! You better watch where you're going, Bronk." Yuma said with anger.

"Sorry about that, Yuma. Who's the new guy?" Bronk said.

"Bronk, this is Derek North. He came here to enroll in the school." Yuma explained.

"It's nice to meet a fellow duelist. My name's Bronk Stone." Bronk said, introducing himself.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, we need to get going. We're going to be late!" Yuma exclaimed, running in place as if he were in a hurry.

"Oh, man. I guess you're right. We better get going!" Bronk replied as he took off on his skateboard with Yuma and Derek right behind him. After about 10 minutes of running, they made it to their destination.

"Well, we're here. Welcome to Heartland Academy." Yuma said after catching his breath.

"Whoa. This place is massive." Derek said as he looked at the academy.

After Bronk went inside, Yuma gave Derek the tour of the school, which began at the schoolyard, where many of the students duel during recess. The tour went on for about five minutes and they stopped at the classroom.

"…And this is just one of the many classrooms we come in to learn about the basics and history of dueling." Yuma said as he finished the tour at his class. There were a variety of students inside, which included newcomers, veterans, and even royalty. When the two came in, a man with brown hair that matches his suit, which covered a pink shirt walked into view.

"Ah, Yuma Tsukumo. You're almost late. What kept you busy and who is that gentleman with you?" the man asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Kay. I was showing my friend Derek North around the school." Yuma replied as Derek walked up to Mr. Kay with him.

"So you must be Derek North. A privilege to meet a new face." Mr. Kay said as he held out his hand, offering a handshake. Derek didn't hesitate to accept the handshake. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class, Mr. North?" Derek then turns to face the class and spoke with pride and vigor.

"Hello everyone. My name is Derek North. I had just arrived from New Domino City to meet new people and face new challenges, so if anyone here is skilled at dueling, don't hesitate to challenge me." Derek said as he spoke clear enough for everyone to hear. All of the other students applaud to the spirited new student. "Excuse me, Mr. Kay?"

"What is it, Derek?" Mr. Kay asked.

"Would it be okay if I dueled one of the students to see if I remember how to duel?" Derek asked.

"Well sure. And since you are a new student, I'll let you choose the opponent." Mr. Kay answered. Since there were about 32 students in the room altogether, his choice wasn't easy. After what seemed to be an hour, he made his decision.

"I choose to duel… her!" Derek reported, pointing to a 9-year-old girl with jaw-length auburn hair wearing a sleeveless school shirt that is similar to Yuma's, only with a pink collar and knee-length skirt. Derek's choice surprised Mr. Kay.

"You… want to duel Sofia?" Mr. Kay asked with a worried look.

"That's right. They say that big things come in small packages. I want to see if it's true." Derek honestly answered.

"OK. If that's what you want, I cannot change that. Sofia, would you kindly come over here?" Mr. Kay asked. Sofia did not hesitate to walk to the front of the classroom.

"You called me here, Mr. Kay?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, Sofia. This is Derek North. He requested that he'd duel you to test his skills." Mr. Kay answered.

"Are you serious?" Sofia asked.

"I am being completely honest, Sofia. Now I suggest you do your best." Mr. Kay answered.

"I will, Mr. Kay." Sofia said as she walked onto the duel field, where Derek stood at the other end.

"I sure hope I don't hurt you too hard." Derek said.

"I may be a girl, but I can take a beating." Sofia retaliated. Derek only gave a sly grin at that remark.

"You're going to regret that. Duel Disk, armed!" Derek shouted as he mounted a white and silver duel disk with platinum panels on his left wrist.

"Don't think you can win!" Sofia shouted as she activated a lavender-colored duel disk with cyan blue panels.

"Duel Gazer, engage!" Derek shouted as he put on a navy blue duel gazer that is styled like a scouter from Dragon Ball Z with a green lens. Sofia follows by putting on a purple, rounded duel gazer with a yellow lens.

"Augmented Reality Vision Link established." A female voice announced as a virtual copy of their surroundings cover the room.

"Let's Duel!" Sofia and Derek shouted simultaneously as they drew five cards from their respectful decks.

Sofia: 4000 vs Derek: 4000

"I'll start off. I draw!" Sofia exclaimed as she drew a card from her deck and looked at her hand.

"I'll summon Blast Magician in attack mode!" Sofia said as she places a card on her duel disk and out of the card came an elderly-looking mage wearing red and black armor wielding a scythe-like staff.

(Blast Magician – ATK: 1400, Level 4)

"So you're a Spellcaster duelist. Interesting." Derek said as he looked at his hand.

"Next, I activate the field spell, Magical Citadel of Endymion!" Sofia exclaimed as she played the card and the surroundings around them changed. The field was now atop a large stone tower in the center of a town surrounded by a barrier.

"A Field Spell?!" Derek exclaimed as he looked at the change of environment.

"That's right, and since I played a spell card, Blast Magician gains a spell counter." Sofia explained as a small flame ignites near the red and black-armored mage and revolves around him.

"Spell counters, huh? That's original." Derek said as he watched the flame revolve around Sofia's monster.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Sofia said as she placed two cards from her hand and placed them face-down in her duel disk.

"Guess it's my turn. I draw!" Derek exclaimed as he drew a card from his deck. He looked at the rest of his hand. He smiles as he pulls out a card from his hand.

"Get ready to burn as I summon Elemental HERO Heat in attack mode!" Derek exclaimed as he places the card on his duel disk and a warrior clad in red, white, and gold with flames erupting from his hands appeared.

(Elemental HERO Heat – ATK: 1600, Level 4)

"So Derek's an Elemental HERO duelist? I never knew that." Bronk pointed out, seeing the blazing warrior on the field.

"I happen to take some tips from an old friend before I came here." Derek explained. Then, a second later, a flame erupted around the fire-wielding warrior, increasing his strength. Sofia gasps in surprise.

(Elemental HERO Heat – ATK: 1600→1800, Level 4)

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention, for each Elemental HERO I have that's face-up, Heat gains 200 attack points." Derek explained.

"This is bad." Sofia said with fear.

"Now to really heat things up! Elemental HERO Heat, attack Blast Magician with Fireball Flash!" Derek commanded as the warrior prepared a fireball in his hands and shot it at the mage in red and black, incinerating him. The mage suddenly burst into yellow pixels and the force of the blast blew Sofia back.

Sofia: 4000→3600

"Whoa. Who knew he had such power?" Yuma said. Then, the flame revolving around the recently destroyed mage transforms into a green orb and floats above everyone's heads.

"What's the big idea? I destroyed your monster. How come that counter is still there?" Derek asked.

"Oops. I forgot to tell you that whenever a monster with spell counters is destroyed, all of the counters it had are transferred to my Citadel. And just like my magician, it gains a counter when either of us plays a spell." Sofia explained.

"So it's like a bank for your spell counters? I never thought of that. No matter. I place three cards face-down and call it a turn." Derek replied as he placed three cards in his duel disk.

"If you're going to face me, you need to think twice before coming up with that mistake." Sofia retaliated.

_To be continued…_

* * *

***Derek walks in the studio***

**Me: Derek. You're just in time. I just finished the chapter and I'm about to upload it soon.**

**Derek: Thanks. And might I add, why did you have me and Sofia duel each other?**

**Me: I figured it would add context to the story.**

**Derek: Good point.**

**Me: Well, I better double check my last story. You readers please review. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Caswell and Flip enter the studio and see me tuning up Derek and Sofia's duel disks***

**Caswell: Hey Archer. What you doing?**

**Me: Hey Caswell, Flip. I'm just fixing up these duel disks.**

**Flip: That's good. Have you seen Derek lately?**

**Me: Last time I saw him, he was teaching the other racers how to duel. He's in the arena right now.**

**Caswell: Thanks. Let's go, Flip. *leaves the studio with Flip***

**Me: What was that all about? You readers enjoy this chapter of Duelist from Domino while I go see what is up with Caswell and Flip.**

* * *

The Duelist from Domino

Chapter 2: Might Over Magic

In a secluded area in the city, two cloaked figures exit out of a portal and face each other. The first figure speaks up.

"Are you certain there is a new duelist in the midst?" the first figure asked.

"There is no doubt in my mind. I have sensed another duelist." The second figure answered.

"What if Yuma Tsukumo befriends him and tells him about the Number cards? Our mission would be compromised." The first figure said with a worried look.

"Do not fear, Mizar. I have my ways of handling duelists like him." The second figure replied with determination.

"For once, I hope you're right, Dumon." Mizar said.

* * *

Back at the academy, after Yuma gave Derek a tour of the school and met his class, Derek has requested that he would duel someone in the class to test his skills. The opponent of his choice was Princess Sofia.

Sofia: 3600/Derek: 4000

"Most of the duelists I face would turn tail after I beat them. But you, you're quite different." Derek said.

"Thanks for noticing. My turn, I draw!" Sofia replied sarcastically as she drew a card from her deck. She notices something in her hand that can give her an advantage.

"I summon Frequency Magician!" Sofia exclaimed as she placed a card on her duel disk and appeared a mage wearing metallic gloves and a bright purple cape. The monster's appearance surprised Derek.

(Frequency Magician: ATK: 800, Level 2)

"A Tuner monster?" Derek asked as he saw the magician appear.

"I've never seen a Tuner monster before in my life." Yuma pointed out. Then a bright green orb surrounded the mage.

"Since I summoned this mage, he gains a spell counter." Sofia explained.

"So even newly summoned monsters can gain counters. How interesting." Derek replied.

"Next, I activate the trap card, Call of the Haunted! This card brings back a monster from my graveyard in attack mode. Come on back, Blast Magician!" Sofia exclaimed as the red and black-clad mage reappeared.

(Blast Magician: ATK: 1400, Level 4)

"Where I came from, when you have a Tuner monster on the field with another monster, you can perform what is called a Synchro Summon." Derek explained.

"That's right. And I'll demonstrate by tuning level 2 Frequency Magician to level 4 Blast Magician." Sofia said as the smaller magician transformed into two small orbs of light and rose into the air, transforming into bright green rings, which surrounded the red-clad magician and makes him transparent as four more orbs of light appeared. Then, Sofia closed her eyes and chanted.

"A mighty magician of light and magic comes forth and blasts its enemies away with her intense magical power. She'll smash her opponents away with its intense magical attacks! I Synchro Summon… Tempest Magician!" Sofia chanted as a scythe-wielding mage clad in blue appeared. Derek shudders in fear.

(Tempest Magician: ATK: 2200, Level 6)

"So that's a Synchro monster." Bronk said as a green orb appeared around the mage.

"Whenever my magician is Synchro Summoned, she gains a counter." Sofia explains.

"I figured that out already." Derek retaliated.

"I activate one of Tempest Magician's special abilities. Once per turn, for every card I discard from my hand, any of my monsters gains a spell counter." Sofia explains as she sends a card from her hand to the Graveyard and another green orb surrounds her.

"So the more cards you discard from your hand, the more counters you gain?" Derek asked.

"Correct, and I'll power her up with the equip spell, Mage Power. For every spell and trap card I have, my mage gains 500 attack and defense points." Sofia said as the scythe-wielding mage glows a bright green and another green orb appears above the duelists.

(Tempest Magician: ATK: 2200→3700, Level 6)

"Uh-oh. I'm in trouble." Derek said in fear.

"Tempest Magician, attack Elemental HERO Heat with Celestial Sickle Slash!" Sofia commanded as the blue-clad mage swung her scythe at the flaming warrior, obliterating him. The force of the attack knocked Derek on his back.

Derek: 4000→2100

"Had enough?" Sofia asked as Derek got up.

"I'm just getting started, princess. I activate the trap Hero Signal!" Derek retaliated as he flipped over a card and a searchlight with an "H" inside lit up.

"Hero what?" Sofia asked with confusion.

"Hero Signal. When you destroyed Heat, I can use this card to bring out another Hero from my hand or deck. I choose to bring out Elemental HERO Ocean!" Derek explains as a blue-clad hero wielding a trident appears.

(Elemental HERO Ocean: ATK: 1500, Level 4)

"If you think you can beat my heroes, then you're wrong." Derek said.

"The attack was just the tip of the spear. I activate Tempest's other ability. By removing all of the spell counters in play, you take 500 points of damage for each one. And with four counters, that's 2000 points out of your score." Sofia retaliates as the four green orbs glow and their energy is transferred into the mage's scythe. The mage fires an energy beam at Derek.

"Not while I have something to say about it. I activate another trap, Damage Polarizer! This card negates the damage I take from Tempest Magician." Derek said as a barrier appears around him, deflecting the energy beam.

"And it allows us both to draw one card." Derek finished as he and Sofia draw a card from each of their decks.

"Drat! Guess I'll end my turn." Sofia said, annoyed.

"Likewise. My turn, I draw!" Derek exclaims as he drew a card from his deck.

"Now I activate Ocean's special ability. Once per turn, during my Standby Phase, I can return a HERO on my field or in my Graveyard to my hand." Derek explains as he transfers a card from his Graveyard to his hand.

"What will you get from doing that?" Sofia asks with an annoyed look.

"Me, an opportunity to win. I activate the spell card, Polymerization!" Derek shouts.

"What?!" Sofia asked with surprise.

"This card allows me to fuse two monsters together to create an even stronger monster. I fuse Elemental Heroes Clayman and Sparkman from my hand to create the amazing Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!" Derek explains as a thunder-wielding hero clad in purple and yellow appears next to the trident-wielding warrior.

(Elemental HERO Thunder Giant: ATK: 2400, Level 6)

"That looks scary." Sofia said with fear.

"And this is just the calm. Here comes the storm. I activate Thunder Giant's special ability. Once per turn, I can send one card from my hand to the Graveyard to destroy one monster on the field whose original attack points is less than his own. If I recall, Tempest Magician's attack power before Mage Power was 2200." Derek explained. Remembering this, Sofia gasps in shock.

"You mean that…" Sofia said, but Derek finishes for her.

"That's right, princess. Your magician is a goner. Thunder Giant, exterminate that mage. Static Blast!" Derek commanded as he slipped a card in the Graveyard. The thundering warrior fires a lightning blast at the scythe-wielding mage, obliterating her along with the spell.

"Oh no!" Sofia exclaims with fear.

"It's time I'd finish this. Ocean, wash her away with Torrential Trident!" Derek orders as the blue-clad hero swings his trident at the princess, knocking her back.

Sofia: 3600→2100

"Alright, Thunder Giant, let's end this. Attack Sofia with Voltic Thunder!" Derek commanded as the electric hero fires a shockwave powerful enough to blast Sofia right on her side.

Sofia: 2100→0

Winner: Derek North

"No way. His first duel and he already won." Yuma said with amazement.

"Who already won?" a voice asked from behind Yuma as the virtual copy disappeared. Yuma and Bronk turn around to see a girl with green hair wearing a school uniform similar to Sofia's standing behind them.

"Tori. You just missed it. This new kid named Derek came to the city and I sort of ran into him on the way here. After we got here and I gave him the tour, he dueled against Sofia and won." Yuma explained.

"That's so great. What kind of cards he used?" Tori asked.

"Based on his performance, he used an Elemental Hero deck." Bronk answered.

"I can't wait to meet him." Tori said. Then, Derek came up to the three.

"Derek, great work down there." Yuma congratulated.

"Thanks, Yuma. Who's your friend?" Derek asked.

"Derek, this is Tori. She's one of my good friends." Yuma answered.

"It's nice to meet you." Tori said.

"Attention, class. Now that Derek has proven to be a great duelist, we should continue with class." Mr. Kay announced as the other students took their seats.

6 ½ hours later…

All of the students, besides Derek, left for home. Derek was about leave when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"There he is. That's the one who beat me." Derek turns around to see Sofia with two other children. One is a girl with golden blonde hair wearing the same school uniform as Sofia. The other is a boy with short blonde hair wearing a uniform similar to Yuma's.

"Sofia. Sorry about beating you, but you did quite well." Derek said.

"Thanks, I guess." Sofia replied sarcastically.

"Are these your siblings?" Derek asked.

"Actually, they're my stepsiblings. This is Amber and James." Sofia answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Amber and James said.

"It's an honor to meet you as well. My name is Derek North." Derek introduced as he bowed to the two.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"I'm heading home. My family just moved here last week." Derek answered.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow." Sofia said.

"See you guys tomorrow." Derek said as he left the school. However, he was being followed by someone unknown to him.

* * *

***I walk inside and see Caswell and Flip in the arena dueling against Derek***

**Me: There you are. What's the big idea?!**

**Flip: We decided that dueling Derek could be fun for us.**

**Me: Makes sense.**

**Caswell: Sure it does and in the end, no matter what happens, it's all about having fun, right?**

**Me: I guess so. You readers please review. And remember, the OC contest ends February 24. To enter your OC for the contest, just simply PM me his or her name, age, and description. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Ulrich and I are sparring in the studio's training room. Aelita walks in, unhappy. She fires an energy orb at me.***

**Me: Aelita, what the hell?!**

**Aelita: Why would you have me kidnapped?!**

**Ulrich: Aelita, calm down. He's doing his best to make the story more interesting.**

**Me: Ulrich's right. You being kidnapped by Organization XIII can make the story feel like an adventure.**

**Aelita: I guess you're right. Plus, that cliffhanger you put there sure put those readers on the edge of their seats.**

**Ulrich: Speaking of readers, is there something you're forgetting?**

**Me: Oh yeah. Thanks, Ulrich. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The Duelist from Domino

Chapter 3: Double Trouble, Part 1

In a remote area southeast of Heartland City, the two cloaked figures are figuring out a way to take Yuma's Numbers. They were clueless until another cloaked figure appeared through a portal.

"I take it you found a way to take the Numbers." The first figure said.

"Not really, Mizar. You know that there is about to be a tournament coming up in three weeks." The third figure answered.

"We can use this opportunity to take down Yuma and once we do, his Numbers will be ours." The second figure added.

"Right you are, Dumon." The third figure replied.

"Why is it that you are here, Alito?" Mizar asked.

"Vector sent me to inform you that there is a new duelist in our midst if you haven't known about him already." Alito reported.

"We have, Alito. We'll get some details later on today." Dumon replied.

"I understand, Dumon." Alito answered as he leaves through the same portal he entered with.

* * *

Derek was on his way home after a long day at school. His first duel wasn't his best, but he managed to pull through to the end. He was walking back to his home until he was stopped by a voice.

"Hey there, mister." A voice called out.

"Huh?" Derek asked, confused. He looked around and saw no one around until he heard the voice a second time.

"Hello." The voice said. Derek looked up a tree to see a 9-year-old girl with raven hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a teal hoodie with a black candy wrapper skirt, mismatched teal leggings, and black boots.

"Whoa. You nearly scared me. I almost had a heart attack." Derek said, startled.

"You got a name?" the girl asked.

"Uh, it's Derek. Derek North." Derek answered.

"That's an interesting name for a new duelist. I'm Vanellope von Schweetz." The girl introduced as she climbed down the tree.

"Wait a minute, THE Vanellope von Schweetz, President of Sugar Rush?" Derek asked, surprised.

"That's me." Vanellope answered.

"What are you doing in Heartland City?" Derek asked.

"Well, one of my friends heard that there is going to be a tournament here, so I decided that my friends and I would enter." Vanellope explained.

"That's smart, but the tournament isn't for another three weeks." Derek replied.

"I see. Where are you headed?" Vanellope asked.

"I was just about to head home." Derek answered.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Vanellope said as Derek began walking home. Then, Derek turned to Vanellope climbing up the tree she was in.

"Vanellope, wait. How about you stay a night at my place?" Derek asked.

"Really? You'd do that?" Vanellope replied.

"Of course I would. That's what friends do, right?" Derek answered.

"Thank you so much!" Vanellope thanked. Derek and Vanellope then headed towards Derek's house. After about 15 minutes of walking, they reach their destination.

"Here we are." Derek said. They were about to walk inside until someone stops them.

"Derek! Over here!" Derek and Vanellope turn to see Yuma standing behind them, wearing a different set of clothes. Yuma wore a red vest with a white hood over a purple sleeveless shirt with a green "D" symbol, white pants with designs of three orange moon crescents attached to one another with yellow outlines at the bottom, a white brown-stripe belt, black shoes with blue streaks and white straps, a brown fingerless glove on his left hand, a black protective pad on his right elbow, and a thick, dark blue bracelet with light blue gems and red outlines on his right wrist.

"Yuma! What's up?!" Derek said, greeting his friend.

"Everything's great. Who's that?" Yuma asked about the girl with Derek.

"Yuma, this is Vanellope von Schweetz. I met her on the way here. She's going to stay with me for the night." Derek answered.

"Nice to meet you, Vanellope." Yuma said as he held out his hand, offering a handshake to the young President.

"Same with you." Vanellope said, accepting the handshake.

"What brings you here?" Derek asked.

"Just came here to give you this." Yuma replied as he gave Derek a card. When Derek looked at the card, his face was left in shock. The card's frame was black and the monster pictured was a knight in silver armor with an orange "10" on its right shoulder plate wielding a cutlass sword mounted on a horse wearing similar armor with a gold helmet.

"What is this?" Derek asked surprised about the card Yuma gave him.

"Have you ever heard of the Numbers?" Yuma replied. Derek shook his head. "Well, that is just one of the many Numbers around here."

"Thanks, Yuma." Derek said. Then, he hears a sound go off from his duel gazer. He pulls it out and sees that someone is calling him. He answers the call and hears a low voice on the other end.

"Derek North, I presume?" the voice asked.

"How do you know my name?" Derek retaliated.

"My friend and I have taken your friend hostage. If you want to see her alive, come to warehouse 3 on the south harbor." The voice replied as the video turned to see a tied up Sofia sitting on a wood chair in the center of the warehouse. This shocked Derek.

"Derek, help me!" Sofia called out to Derek.

"You have until midnight tonight." The voice said as the call ended.

"Who was that tied up in the chair?" Vanellope asked.

"Princess Sofia. She was the first person I dueled when I enrolled in the academy." Derek replied.

"Well, what are we standing around for? Let's go save her." Yuma said with determination as he, Derek, and Vanellope set off to rescue Sofia.

20 minutes later…

Yuma, Derek, and Vanellope made it to warehouse 3 on the south harbor, where Sofia was being held hostage. They enter and see Sofia tied up to the chair in the center of the room.

"Sofia!" Derek called out.

"Derek!" Sofia shouted, happy to see Derek come here.

"Stay right there. We'll get you out of here." Derek said as he was about to approach Sofia to untie her until the voice form the call stopped him.

"Not another step." The voice shouted. Upon hearing that voice, Derek stopped in his tracks and looks towards to his left to see two figures standing in the dark.

"So you're the ones that kidnapped Sofia." Derek demanded.

"That's correct." The second figure answered.

"Who are you?" Yuma asked. The figures only chuckle at that.

"Let's just say one of you knows us quite well. Isn't that right, Vanellope?" The first figure replied as the two stepped into the light to reveal two 9-year-old boys. One had blonde hair with a single cowlick and wore a brown racing jacket over an orange shirt with two yellow stripes, brown pants, brown shoes, and a peanut butter cup hat. The other had wavy, dark brown hair and wore an orange racing jacket over a white shirt with three candy corns on it, brown pants with orange and yellow at the bottom, dark brown shoes, and a pumpkin hat.

"Rancis? Gloyd?" Vanellope asked in surprise.

"I'm surprised that you remember us." Rancis answered with confidence.

"Let her go, you two!" Yuma demanded.

"Don't worry. We'll let her go… right after you and Derek duel us!" Gloyd replied.

"What?!" Derek exclaimed.

"That's right. The two of us would like to duel you both." Rancis said.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Me: Man, it's been a while since I updated this story.**

***knock on the door***

**Me: Door's unlocked.**

**?: *walks in* I'm looking for a Ghost Archer.**

**Me: Who wants to- Ben Tennyson?!**

**Ben: Yeah, I figured that you want to see me about your story.**

**Ulrich: *walks in* Hey, Archer. I came here to tell you that- Is that Ben Tennyson?**

**Ben: That's me. Your friend called me here so we can talk about the story.**

**Me: Thanks, Ben. You readers please review and, as Smoke would say it, stay frosty!**


	4. Chapter 4

***I walk in the studio game room and see Derek and Mason playing foosball. Vanellope and Rancis are watching them play.***

**Me: Hey, you guys.**

**Vanellope: Archer!**

**Mason: What's up?**

**Me: Just about to update my other story.**

**Rancis: Cool.**

**Derek: It's about time.**

**Me: I'll say. I've been stuck writing ideas for my first story.**

**Vanellope: Well, at least this let you come up with this.**

**Me: Thanks. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The Duelist from Domino

Chapter 4: Double Trouble, Part 2

In the Barians' hidden hideaway, Alito, Dumon, and Mizar are searching the database for information on Derek. When Mizar pulls out his bio, another figure appears from a portal, this one much taller than the others.

"Took you long enough to get here, Girag." Mizar complained.

"My apologies for that, Mizar. Is there any progress regarding the Numbers?" Girag asked.

"No luck yet, but we are sensing a duel in the south harbor. And Yuma Tsukumo is among the duelists." Alito reported.

"Excellent! We must report this to Vector at once." Dumon suggested.

"Not yet. We need someone on the down low to check on him." Mizar interfered.

"I'll go." Alito volunteered.

"Good. I expect you to get those numbers, Alito." Mizar said.

"I will not fail you. For the glory of Barian World!" Alito called out.

"For the glory of Barian World!" the four figures repeated as Alito exited through his own portal.

* * *

In the south harbor in Heartland City, Yuma, Derek, and Vanellope are in a warehouse standing face-to-face with Rancis and Gloyd, who have recently kidnapped Sofia. After a long silence, Derek spoke.

"Why are you two doing this?!" Derek asked in anger.

"Isn't it obvious? We want to duel you." Rancis answered.

"Well, if you want to get to Derek, you're going to have to get to me first." Yuma spoke up. Rancis and Gloyd look at each other and nod with a smile.

"All right. Let's make things easier. The two of us are going to take you both on." Gloyd said.

"A tag duel, you say?" Derek asked. The two boys nod. "Sounds a lot better."

"I'm glad you accepted our challenge." Rancis replied.

"You bet we did. I never turn down a duel. Duel Disk, go!" Yuma shouted as he mounted a red Heartland-model duel disk. Rancis and Gloyd mount a Duel Disk similar to Yuma's, only they are dark brown and orange, respectively. Derek mounts his own duel disk.

"Duel Gazer, let's roll!" Yuma yells as he puts on a white and yellow duel gazer with a green lens. Derek puts on his duel gazer as Rancis puts on a brown duel gazer with yellow highlights and a red lens. Gloyd wears his duel gazer, which is orange, yellow, and white with a green lens. Vanellope puts Sofia's duel gazer on her as she puts on a teal green gazer with a purple lens.

"Augmented Reality vision link established." A female voice announced as the field became virtual reality.

"Let's duel!" Both teams shouted as the duel began.

Rancis & Gloyd: 8000/Yuma & Derek: 8000

"You challenged us, so we'll start first. I draw!" Derek shouted as he drew a card from his deck. He looked at his hand and gave a smirk.

"I'll start by placing a monster in Defense Mode." Derek confirmed as a horizontal card appeared in front of him.

"Cowering behind your cards? What a dumb move!" Rancis laughed.

"Don't get cocky, Rancis. You won't know what hit you until you feel it. I place one card face-down and end my turn." Derek retorted as a vertical card was placed behind the horizontal card.

"Don't ever call me cocky. My turn, I draw!" Rancis yelled as he drew a card from his deck. Upon seeing his hand, Rancis smiles with confidence.

"I shall summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki!" Rancis shouts as a swordsman clad in orange and brown armor with gold highlights wielding four swords, two of which are held by a pair of bionic arms on his back.

(Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki: ATK: 200, Level 3)

"How can he beat us? Kageki only has 200 attack points." Derek pointed out.

"I know, but as they say, strength always came in numbers. Speaking of numbers, I activate Kageki's special ability." Rancis replied.

"What?!" Derek shouted.

"Whenever I summon him, I can bring out another Six Samurai monster from my hand, as long as its level is 4 or below. Come forth, The Six Samurai – Yaichi!" Rancis explained as a warrior with long, black hair tied in a short ponytail wearing black armor with gold highlights and wielding a longbow with a quarry of arrows appeared.

(The Six Samurai – Yaichi: ATK: 1300, Level 3)

"Thing is, none of us can attack on the first turn during a tag duel, but that doesn't stop Kageki. His other ability gives him 1500 attack points if there is another Six Samurai monster in play." Rancis explained as a green aura surrounded Kageki, increasing his strength.

(Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki: ATK: 200→1700, Level 3)

"So what? Even if you did attack, you wouldn't be able to avoid my face-down." Derek retorted.

"I suppose. That's why I'm activating Yaichi's ability. At the cost of not allowing him to attack, Yaichi can eliminate any face-down card on the field." Rancis explained as the armored archer pulled out an arrow and drew it.

"Uh-oh." Derek said in fear.

"Yaichi, open fire!" Rancis ordered as the archer fired his arrow at the vertical face-down, which exploded upon impact.

"So much for that." Derek cursed under his breath.

"Looks like you're pretty much defenseless. I place two cards face-down and leave it at that." Rancis confirmed as two vertical cards appeared behind the two warriors.

"Don't think that you guys are going to beat us. It's my turn. I draw!" Yuma shouted as he drew his card. Then after a second, Astral appeared beside Yuma.

"Yuma, don't you think Rancis is acting strange?" Astral asked curiously.

"What do you mean, Astral?" Yuma replied.

"Normally, he relies more on himself, but now, he's relying on other people." Astral explained.

"Well, let's see how he'll rely on his partner when he takes on this. I summon Zubaba Knight!" Yuma shouts as a warrior with two swords wearing gold armor with a red cape appeared.

(Zubaba Knight: ATK: 1600, Level 3)

"Zubaba Knight can take down Yaichi, but he's too weak for Kageki." Astral points out.

"You may be right, but I got something that can handle that. I place a card face-down and end my turn." Yuma interjects as a vertical card appears behind the caped warrior.

"Don't think that you've won yet. My turn, I draw!" Gloyd interjected as he drew his card.

"I summon Upstart Golden Ninja!" Gloyd confirms as a masked warrior in a yellow-lined blue outfit with a red scarf and matching belt and a holstered sword appeared.

(Upstart Golden Ninja: ATK: 500, Level 4)

"Another weakling? Pathetic." Derek said with a smug look.

"Power isn't measured by appearance alone. I activate my ninja's special ability." Gloyd interjected.

"Hmm?" Derek wondered.

"By sending a Trap card in my hand to the graveyard, I can summon another Ninja from my hand. I choose to bring out Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo!" Gloyd explains as he slips a card into the graveyard and another masked warrior wearing a black and silver outfit with red markings appeared.

(Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo: ATK: 1800, Level 4)

"What good will you get from that?" Derek asked impatiently.

"Simple, when Hanzo is Special Summoned, I can move a Ninja monster from my deck to my hand." Gloyd explains as a random card slips out of his deck, which is shuffled afterwards.

"Great. Now he has two Level 4 monsters. He can perform an Xyz Summon." Yuma said in fear.

"Xyz what now?" Derek asked in confusion.

"If you have at least two monsters that are of the same level, you can perform what is called an Xyz summon." Yuma explained.

"Right you are. I'll demonstrate by overlaying my Level 4 Grandmaster and Golden Ninja!" Gloyd shouted. The black and silver ninja transformed into a purple orb and the blue-clad ninja turned into a yellow orb, both of which flew into the air as a small portal opened between the two teams.

"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Blade Armor Ninja!" Gloyd chanted as a masked ninja wearing bright purple and gold armor wielding two swords appeared with two green orbs revolving around it.

(Blade Armor Ninja: ATK: 2200, Rank 4)

"So that's an Xyz monster." Sofia said, amazed at the sight of the warrior.

"Hey, what's with those orbs around it?" Vanellope asked in slight confusion.

"They're what's known as an Xyz monster's Overlay Units." Yuma replied.

"He's right. The monsters you use for this summon stay put instead of going into the graveyard. But enough of that. I place three cards face-down and call it a turn." Gloyd replied

"Careful, Derek. Gloyd and my boyfriend are once tag team champions. Their Ninja and Samurai combo is very powerful." Vanellope pointed out.

"Don't worry, Vanellope. I'll find a way to take them down." Derek replied. "My turn, I draw!" He then draws his card and then smiles.

"I summon Elemental HERO Avian!" Derek shouts as a masked hero with white-feathered wings wearing a green jumpsuit appeared.

(Elemental HERO Avian: ATK: 1000, Level 3)

"Next, I Flip Summon Elemental HERO Ice Edge!" Derek added as a blue-skinned warrior wearing a suit covered in ice white spikes appeared beside the winged warrior.

(Elemental HERO Ice Edge: ATK: 800, Level 3)

"What good will you get with those two?" Rancis asked cockily.

"I'd tell you, but that would spoil the surprise. I activate the special ability of Ice Edge." Derek replied.

"Huh?" Rancis asked in confusion.

"By sending a card in my hand to the graveyard, I can give Ice Edge a chance to attack directly." Derek explained as he slipped a card into his graveyard.

"What?!" Gloyd asked in fear.

"Correct. Ice Edge, Attack Rancis directly! Blizzard Blast!" Derek ordered as the blue-skinned warrior shot icicles at the blond boy, who kneels in fear.

"Not on my watch. I activate Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing! This card stops your attack and ends the battle." Gloyd explains as the white-clad warrior is blown back with a chill wind and his feet froze when he landed. "And while this card is in play, you can't change his Battle mode."

"Crud! I guess I'll end my turn with three face-downs." Derek replied as three vertical cards appeared behind the two masked warriors.

"Face it. With our combined strength, there's no way you can beat us." Rancis said with a laugh.

"We'll see about that" Yuma retorted.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Yuma: *walks in* Archer, Shark and Kite are awaiting you in the arena.**

**Me: Good. Tell the others I'll meet them there. *gets up***

**Vanellope: Where you going?**

**Me: I'm about to set up this tournament so that I can come prepared in the future.**

**Vanellope: Sounds cool. What kind of tournament?**

**Me: Three days of round robin with teams of two, top 16 teams advance to an elimination round. **

**Vanellope: Interesting.**

**Me: Well, I better set up the teams. You readers please review. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Sofia, Drake and I are cleaning the studio's courtyard***

**Drake: Man, who would've thought that Black Adam can deal this much damage?**

**Me: Yeah, no kidding.**

**Sofia: So what do you plan on doing after this?**

**Me: Well, it's been a few weeks since I updated my other story. Maybe I should work on that.**

**Drake: That sounds like a good idea there.**

**Me: Thanks, Drake. I'll get started right away. *runs inside***

**Drake: Hey, wait.**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Drake: Do you have any ideas for another story?**

**Me: Well, not right now, but it'll come to me in the future.**

**Sofia: That's good to hear.**

**Me: Guess I better get to work. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The Duelist from Domino

Chapter 5: Double Trouble, Part 3

Somewhere in the city, Alito appears in his human form. This form consists of dark tan skin, brown hair styled to resemble an octopus' tentacles with a bang covering his right eye wearing a Heartland Academy first-year uniform, consisting of a red-lined shirt, blue pants and brown shoes. He also wore three gold rings with different styles on his right hand.

"If I were to get the Numbers from Yuma, I need to figure out how he wins his duels despite his disadvantages." Alito said to himself as he began to explore the city. He starts his search in the city square. He looks around to find someone who knows Yuma. After coming up short, he begins to walk away. However, he unexpectedly bumps into Tori.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going." Tori apologized, offering the disguised Barian a hand.

"That was my fault. I didn't see…" Alito replied as he looked up to see Tori offering some help. Her outfit consisted of a white t-shirt with yellow decals, a pink knee-length skirt, black knee leggings, and brown shoes. Alito's cheeks turned redder than a stop sign.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tori asked. Alito only answered by running out of the square. Tori stared in confusion, but shook it off as if it were nothing. "Okay…that was weird."

* * *

Back in the warehouse in the south harbor, Yuma and Derek are currently dueling against two of Vanellope's friends, Rancis and Gloyd. Derek has Elemental Heroes Avian and Ice Edge, the latter affected by Gloyd's trap card, in attack mode and three face-downs. Yuma has Zubaba Knight in attack mode and a face-down. Rancis has Six Samurai – Yaichi and Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki, both in attack mode and two face-downs. Gloyd has Blade Armor Ninja with two Overlay Units, an active trap and two face-downs.

Rancis & Gloyd: 8000/Yuma & Derek: 8000

"Well, you seem to be quite powerful." Yuma complimented sarcastically. "But for the record, this is no trial duel."

"It never was. My turn, I draw!" Rancis exclaimed as he drew a card from his deck. He looks at the card in his hand. "I'll start my turn by activating the spell card Asceticism of the Six Samurai!"

"What in the world?" Yuma asked in fear.

"This card allows me to summon another Six Samurai monster whose attack points are the same as a monster I choose. Since Kageki has 1700 attack points, I can summon from my deck The Six Samurai – Irou!" Rancis explained as a warrior with pitch black hair wearing purple armor over a gray uniform wielding a black katana appeared between the two other warriors.

(The Six Samurai – Irou: ATK: 1700, Level 4)

"Whoa. He looks menacing." Derek pointed out.

"And this is where it gets worse. I activate another spell: Six Strike – Triple Impact!" Rancis said. Derek cringes in fear and worry. "When I have 3 or more Six Samurai monsters, I can do one of three things: 1: I can destroy all of your face-up monsters; 2: I can destroy all of your face-up spell and trap cards; or 3: I can destroy your spell and trap cards that are face-down." Rancis explained.

"Go ahead. Destroy my face-down. I dare you." Derek thought to himself with a grin.

"I choose choice number three!" Rancis exclaimed as the three warriors raise their weapons in the air, creating an energy blast, scattering all across Yuma and Derek's field, destroying their face-downs.

"Oh no!" Yuma exclaimed with worry. However, Rancis is seen being blown back, but he retains his footing.

Rancis & Gloyd: 8000→7000

"What? How did I take damage?" Rancis asked himself. Derek chuckles at this.

"You forgot that one of the cards I had face-down was a very special trap. A trap that is triggered when destroyed. Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button!" Derek explained as a purple rift on the floor opened and the aforementioned card revealed itself. "The player that destroys this card takes 1000 damage."

"Aw, man!" Rancis cried.

"But there's another like it. Hero Medal! This card returns to my deck when it is destroyed." Derek explained as the mention card slips back into his deck, which is shuffled afterwards. "When it does, I get to draw one card." Derek added as he drew an extra card.

"But it won't matter now. Irou, attack Avian!" Rancis ordered as the purple-armored warrior swung his katana at the masked hero, who then evaporates upon contact. Derek is blown back a few inches.

Yuma & Derek: 8000→7300

"Yaichi, take down Ice Edge!" Rancis added as the blue-armored archer drew an arrow and fired at the icicle-clad warrior, destroying him. Derek is blown back even further.

Yuma & Derek: 7300→6800

"Derek!" Sofia and Vanellope cried out simultaneously.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay." Derek reassured as he got up.

"That's what you think. Kageki, attack Derek's life points." Rancis ordered as the orange-clad warrior with two cybernetic arms slashed Derek in the chest. He is knocked onto his back. The two girls gasp in shock and horror.

Yuma & Derek: 6800→5100

"Is that all…you got?" Derek asked as he stumbled onto his feet.

"I'm just getting started. I activate Star Light, Star Bright." Rancis answered "It lets me choose one monster and the levels of all other monsters with the same attack or defense points as the selected monster become its level." He explained as the orange-armored warrior gave a bright yellow glow.

(The Six Samurai – Irou: ATK: 1700, Level 4)

(Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki: ATK: 1700, Level 3→4)

"This looks bad." Sofia said with an uneasy look.

"And this is where it gets worse. I overlay Level 4 Irou and Kageki!" Rancis shouted as the two warriors turned into a purple orb and a green orb, respectively, and rose straight into the air. Then, the same swirling vortex from earlier opened.

"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Shadow of the Six Samurai – Shien!" Rancis chanted as a warrior in a red and silver mask with long, red hair with two bangs and a ponytail wearing red armor, a purple and orange sleeveless overcoat and black pants wielding a long katana appeared with two orange orbs revolving around it.

(Shadow of the Six Samurai – Shien: ATK: 2500, Rank 4)

"Another Xyz monster?!" Yuma asked in surprise.

"Right you are. I'll just end my turn there." Rancis answered.

"Yuma. What do you think you should do to eliminate the Samurai and Ninja?" Astral asked Yuma.

"Who knows, Astral? I can't figure it out just by standing here." Yuma answered.

"I see." Astral added.

"Alright. It's my turn. I draw!" Yuma shouted as he drew his card. "I'll start my turn by summoning Rai Rider!" Then, a masked biker with red spiked hair wearing a blue and white motorcycle helmet with yellow decals and a gray biker outfit under an orange shirt riding on a blue motor cycle with three headlights skidded to a stop.

(Rai Rider: ATK: 1200, Level 3)

"Nice one, Yuma." Derek complimented.

"Thanks. Now it's time for them to face the music. I overlay Level 3 Zubaba Knight and Rai Rider!" Yuma shouts as the two monsters turned into an orange orb and a yellow orb and rockets into the air. The same portal appears again.

"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Muzurhythm the String Djinn!" Yuma chanted and a black-haired demon with two purple horns and green eyes wearing a tan hat with a yellow orb and a yellow overcoat over a red shirt and blue pants appeared with a rose in its mouth, playing a tune with his double neck acoustic guitar. Two green orbs revolve around it.

(Muzurhythm the String Djinn: ATK: 1500, Rank 3, Overlay Units: 2)

"1500 attack points? It's nowhere near strong enough to beat our Xyz Monsters." Gloyd pointed out.

"That's what you think, pumpkin boy. Muzurhythm, attack his Ninja. Rhythmic String!" Yuma ordered as the demonic musician strummed his double neck guitar, creating a shockwave aimed towards the ninja.

"Are you crazy?! My partner's ninja is stronger." Rancis confirmed.

"Not for long. I activate his special ability. Whenever a Djinn monster attacks, I can use one Overlay Unit to double that monster's attack points." Yuma explained as one of the green orbs travels into the guitar and give a bright flash, powering up the demonic musician.

(Muzurhythm the String Djinn: ATK: 1500→3000, Rank 3, Overlay Units: 2→1)

Rancis cringes in fear as the shockwave evaporates the purple armored ninja. Gloyd is blown onto his back.

Rancis & Gloyd: 7000→6200

"How do you like that?!" Yuma asked with a grin.

"Don't think that you can win." Gloyd interjected.

"As long as we feel the flow, we can accomplish anything." Yuma replied.

"Ha! When we're done with you, you're going to feel more than the flow." Rancis retaliated.

_To be continued…_

* * *

***I'm currently writing down future story ideas on a notebook. Sofia and Derek walk in.***

**Derek: Hey there. What's that you got there?**

**Me: It's my idea journal. I have a hard time keeping track of what I need to come up with, so I'm writing down some of the ideas I got for memory.**

**Sofia: Sounds like a good plan.**

**Me: Thanks. *closes the notebook* I guess I better get started on another one of my stories.**

**Drake: What is it about?**

**Me: I'm not sure, but it is a Power Rangers story.**

**Sofia: I've heard of them, but I haven't seen them in action before.**

**Me: Well, you're in luck. I'm about to make about five more OCs for the story. They will be the main team.**

**Sofia: Cool.**

**Me: I'll get them once the story is up. You readers please review. Peace out!**


End file.
